The Yami Convention 2
by Rhap-chan-Tat-chan
Summary: (May stand alone--ignore the 2.)This story details the romance between Y.Yugi and Y.Kikai (not MarySue), and also their hikaris' romance. Includes random hilarity such as: parrot nightmares, a domineering dog, a flustered Yami Bakura, and more!
1. A Day in the Life of Bakura

The Yami Convention 2

*which contains no conventions, but a lot of cuteness!*

by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild

_|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro._

This is the sequel to a fanfic entitled, appropriately, "The Yami Convention."  You do not have to read TYC first to understand this fic because I will give you the important facts.

FACT 1: There is an original character called Kikai in this fic.  She's Bakura's cousin, and the possessor of the Millennium Tongue Ring and a yami who is usually in control.

FACT 2: She is in love with Yami Yugi, and their lights are also dating.

FACT 3: Almost no one reviewed TYC…  If you like this one, please go read and review the original!

FACT 4: This first chapter is almost useless to the storyline.

FACT 5: The sky is blue.

FACT 6: I'm already out of facts, so start the story!*~|

CHAPTER ONE: A DAY IN THE LIFE OF BAKURA (by Tat)

The scene was a romantic one.  Kikai was dressed in a white wedding gown and Yami in a tux. The spiky-haired pharaoh had a dopey grin on his face as Kikai walked down the aisle with her dad by her side.

_"Do you, Yami Mutou, take Kikai Bakura as your wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Kikai, take Yami as your husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"If anyone has any reasons these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_Bakura got up from his seat._

_"I have reasons!" he yelled._

_He took out a list and read them off one by one._

_"Yami snores, and he cheated on you once, Kikai!"___

_Everyone gasped._

_"Onii-chan. . ." Kikai smiled weakly._

_"I'm not your brother."_

_"You're like a brother…  And I understand you care but sometimes you have to forgive."_

_"I can't forgive him for what he did to you…"_

"Kikai… Kikai…"

Bakura woke up, startled.  The covers were on the floor and the pillow as well.  He ran out of his room and into his cousin's hoping she was still there and didn't sneak out of the house again.

She was there next to her Light, sleeping. Sighing, Bakura went downstairs to TRY and make breakfast…

A hint of smoke awakened Kikai.

"Don't tell me he's trying to cook again!"

She jumped out of bed and slid down the stair railing. When she got into the kitchen she saw Bakura with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Ohayo, Kikai-chan. I made breakfast." 

"I noticed," she sighed and looked at what he had made: gravy, egg sandwiches and bacon on the side. The food didn't look burnt at all. Which could only mean one thing…

"You got McDonald's at the last minute didn't you?"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! I can tell because you're blushing and looking in the other direction."

Kikai glomped the tomb-robber.  "Why don't you just let your light teach you how to cook?"

Bakura pushed his cousin off him and growled, "There is no way I'm going to sink to Yami's level!"

LATER…

"And you HAVE to make sure you set the oven temperature to this degree, you got that?"

Ryou looked at his yami, who was grumbling under his breath.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good!  Now after we're done with the basics we're gonna learn how to make a gourmet meal!"


	2. Double Date at the Movies

The Yami Convention 2

*being better than the first story*

_By Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.*~|_

CHAPTER TWO: DOUBLE-DATE AT THE MOVIES (by Rhapsody)

"'Deep in her diabolical underground lab, the brilliant, beautiful, talented, and evil Isis planned her revenge on the meddling shrew Kikai Bakura for taking the handsome Yami back and therefore out of Isis's grasp.'  Hey, I like it…"

Isis took a deep breath of the cool sunlit air.  She was sitting in her brightly-lit hotel room planning her revenge…  And also planning a book about it.  She wrote the sentence down and then returned to her wondering.

"How might I get Yami to fall in love with me?  The same way I did the first time, of course…  And then I get to watch Kikai cry again…  Excellent," she smiled, steepling her fingers.  "Excellent…  Smithers, come here!"

"My name is Williams, Miss Isis," her bodyguard informed her as he entered the room.  "What do you need?"

She handed him a page of papyrus.  "I need these ingredients for my love potion…"

Meanwhile, scarcely a mile away, four people were double-dating as only they could—Light to Light, Dark to Dark.  They were watching a movie…  Well, at least the Lights were, the Darks were more interested in each other.  Ah, Egyptians and their skewed morals…  (No offense, Egyptian readers.)

All four of them were being watched by a strange variety of people, who were sitting in the seats behind them sharing popcorn.  First there was Shadi, whose turban was blocking the view of people behind him, and also irritating his companions because he ate too much popcorn and kept muttering, "A sequel!  This is the sequel!!!"

Sitting next to Shadi was Malik.  He had nothing better to do so he was honing his evil trailing skills and watching the Darks make out.

On the other side of Shadi was Anzu, who was irritated that she had let Yugi slip out of her grasp.  She was pouting and watching Kikai's Light and Yugi hold hands, waiting for the girl to do something wrong so Yugi would dump her.

And beside Anzu was Honda, who'd tagged along because he was deeply in love with the girl—

"Hey, since when?" he asked, frowning.

Since I said so, and I'm the author.  Anyway, he was deeply in love with her but he hid it very well.

And completing the trailing crew was Bakura, who didn't trust Yami anymore than he trusted… well, he didn't trust anyone (except Kikai) but he especially distrusted Yami because he knew what the pharaoh had done to his cousin once.  He was slumped in his seat, rubbing his hands (during his cooking lesson he had sustained a few third-degree burns, and they still stung).

Yugi got up to go to the bathroom.  Noticing the crowd that was sitting behind him, he sweatdropped.

Can't we go anywhere unsupervised? he wondered to himself.  Geez, you'd think we were dangerous criminals…

When he returned to his seat, he waited until Yami and (Dark) Kikai broke for air, and then whispered the situation to him.  Yami stood up and walked out (followed by Malik, Shadi, and Bakura).  In the lobby he confronted them.

"Why are you following us?!"

"I was bored," Malik yawned.

"It is the sequel!" Shadi said, grinning broadly.

"I don't trust you!" Bakura snarled.

"Okay, then, I can only deal with one of you at a time…  Malik, Shadi, go away, you have no grudge against me."

The pair slunk off, sulking (then doubled back and returned to their seats.  Why waste a movie ticket?).

"Why can't you just get over it, Bakura?  I'm not going to repeat my mistakes, okay?!  Kikai is fine with me."

"Yami, where did you go?" the girl said, coming out of the dark theater.  She blinked a few times, trying to see, and noticed her boyfriend and cousin.

"Oh, Bakura, what are you doing here?"

She rushed over and glomped the boy, then said, "Hey, why don't you come watch the movie with us?"

Yami opened his mouth to protest but she kissed him and he forgot to.  So the pair spent the rest of their date with Bakura in the seat next to Yami, still sulking.


	3. Ryou's Job

The Yami Convention 2

*which explains a lot about our mentality*

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

CHAPTER THREE: RYOU'S JOB (by Tat)

When the movie was over Bakura was going to go home but was stopped by someone's smooth hand.

"We're going for ice cream, too, Onii-chan."

Kikai's amethyst and sapphire eyes gazed at her cousin.  She was somewhat worried but not much. This is Kikai we're talking about!

Like any male, Bakura grunted, and went along while eyeing Yami and Kikai.

"Hello! Take a seat and I'll be right with you."  A silver haired boy with big innocent eyes smiled.

"Ryou? You work here?" everyone but Ryou asked.

"Yeah," he blushed.  "Have to pay bills since a certain someone won't get a job and help!" He glared at (Light) Kikai who stuck her tongue out at him.

While (Light) Kikai argued with Ryou the others sat at a booth, Yami next to Kikai and Bakura next to Yugi who kept gazing at the tomb-robber uneasily.

"What'll it be?" (Light) Kikai groaned.  She was now wearing the ice cream parlor's work uniform (guess Ryou forced her to work).

"Chocolate chip!" Kikai chirped.

"Strawberry," Yami said and kissed Kikai's cheek.

"Vanilla!" Yugi chirped.

"Rocky road…" Bakura growled and stared bullets at Yami.

"Kay." (Light) Kikai dragged her feet over to the counter and came back with a tray bearing four ice cream bowls.

"Hey Yami!  Open wide."  Kikai held her spoon up to Yami's lips.

"I don't like chocolate chip."

"So? I said open wide!" She shoved the spoon down his throat.  No one did anything to stop her; they were used to it now.

Meanwhile a dog was sitting outside of the ice cream parlor.

Hahaha! Humans are so stupid. While they eat their ice cream I shall fulfill my plots and rule the world!  I will not let anything distract me.

A frisbee flew by.

Hey! A frisbee!

The white-furred dog chased after the flying disk, forgetting what he had said seconds ago.

Back with the others….

The spoon dropped and Bakura bent down beneath the table to retrieve it, but something grabbed his attention.  Yami had his hand up Kikai's skirt!

Pervert.

He hit his head against the table, purposely making it tip over on their side.  Soon he heard shrieks from his cousin and curses from Yami.

"Got my spoon," he said with his best impression of his light's voice.


	4. Name Change

The Yami Convention 2

*being probably the only YGO! fic with a world-domination-planning dog*

_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.*~|_

CHAPTER FOUR: NAME CHANGE (by Rhapsody)

Bakura flopped down on his bed.  He was exhausted from worrying about his cousin and his enemy together all day (and from foiling Yami's attempts at… eh… romance).  Ryou was exhausted too, from working all day.  He came in and fell onto the bed beside Bakura, who disappeared into his Ring without a word.

He heard (Light) Kikai come in and walk down the hall.  She stopped at his doorway.

"You know, it wasn't very nice of you to draft me for your job when I was on a date, Ryou," she scolded the boy.

"Well, you should help out more."

"It's not my fault my Dark doesn't do anything 'round the house.  I never get my body back from her unless we're on a date and she wants to make out with Yami."

"Did she come in yet?"

She sweatdropped.  "Bakura walked her in and gave her a lecture about 'going too far with that perverted pharaoh.'  She fell asleep in the middle of it and went back to her Item."

Ryou sweatdropped too.  "Sounds like Kikai…"

"You know what?" she said suddenly.  "I don't like my name.  Kikai!  It means 'weird.'  I'm not that weird; well, except for my Millennium Item.  My Dark can have my name.  I wanna be called something else."

"What?" he asked.

"Um…  I don't know.  I'll let you know… when I think of it!  I'm going to bed."  She yawned and walked off.  Ryou fell asleep too.

"Stir, stir, stir the brew, make it nice and thick.  Pour it in the Pharaoh's drink and watch him lose his wits," Isis sung, to the tune of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat."  She frowned and thought a moment.  It didn't exactly rhyme.  Oh well.  She shrugged and returned to her potion-making.  Yami would lose his wits, indeed…  And fall for her.

Bakura awoke in the middle of the night.  Declining to wake his Light, he took an ethereal form and wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  He opened the fridge and stared into it a little.  Something rubbed against his legs and he gave a start.

"Wha?"

"Woof," was the reply.  Bakura looked down and saw a scruffy white dog.

"How'd you get in here?"

Then he noticed the dog door in the kitchen one.

"When'd we get this?"

The dog shook himself all over.  He had rolled in mud after catching the Frisbee, so he got the kitchen pretty messy.  Bakura growled.

"You stupid dog, my Light just cleaned this…"

Cease your whining, puny human!  When I take over this world you will be my slave! the dog replied, a strange glint in his slanted purple eyes.

"What?!"

The dog did not say anything more.  He growled instead, and barked once.

"Shut up, you'll wake everyone!"

He grabbed the dog and kicked it out.

A dog that wants to take over the world… he contemplated as he returned to room.  Am I just dreaming?

He went back to bed with his question unanswered.


	5. Sleepover

The Yami Convention 2

*which for some reason includes Inuyasha at random points*

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  (Neither does Inuyasha for that matter.)*~|_

CHAPTER FIVE: SLEEPOVER (by Tat)

Bakura woke up with the sun shining in his eyes, the birds were chirping rather loudly and squirrels were throwing acorns at him.  Yep, 'twas a bad day for the tomb robber, but I'm not finished yet.

Wake up human, he heard a voice in his head.  Bakura sprang up. 

"Who?"

Over here, the voice said.  It was strangely familiar.  Bakura tried to figure out who it was but was interrupted by a 'BARK!'

"Go away, dog."

The snow-white dog looked Bakura squarely in the eye and woofed. 

Go away? You are clearly mistaken, human—I LIVE here.

"Since when!?" 

Since your dear cousin Kikai brought me in. She's not here now, though, she spent the night with Yami…

Flicking his tail side to side, the dog grinned.

"NO," he gasped and jumped out the 'coincidentally' open window without even putting on any clothes (sheesh…in that big of a hurry, Bakura?).

As he hurried over to Yugi's house he received many stares and shouts of "Put some pants on kid!  For the love of God!" from the neighbors, a postal worker, Girl Scouts randomly passing by, an old hag, Ryou's principal, the Pizza Delivery guy, and Inuyasha—wait, how did he get in there?! Ahem, anyway, people were giving Bakura dirty looks while he ran around in his boxers.

Eventually he got to the house and walked in without knocking.  Then he ran up the stairs to Yami's room (when did Yami get his own room?) and broke the door in.  Yami and Kikai were playing Operation.

At least they weren't doing anything… that's good.

"The door WAS unlocked…" Yami said.


	6. The Wall of Extremely Embarrassing Pictu...

The Yami Convention 2

*which happily contains Bakura running around in his boxers*

_By Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.*~|

CHAPTER SIX: THE WALL OF EXTREMELY EMBARRASSING PICTURES (by Rhapsody)

"You know," Kikai said to Yami, after a long glance at her cousin, "I do think he's a bit overprotective."

"Just a bit," Yami replied dryly.  "You want to borrow some clothes, Bakura?"

Bakura looked down at what he was wearing-a pair of Millennium Eye-patterned boxers.  That was all. He blushed-yes, the evil one blushed!

There came a polite knock at the door and Bakura dived into the closet.  Yami got the door.  It was Yugi, rubbing his eyes, still wearing his own pajamas (which were a bit more presentable, being a set of Dark Magician footie pjs).  He was also carrying a camera.

"Oh, hello, Yami, Kikai," he yawned.  "Ryou just called me and said his Dark was coming here.  Is Bakura around?"

"Why?" Bakura asked from the closet.  Yugi started and stared at the closet, but answered the question.

"Um, because. he said to get a picture of him dressed the way he is.  Ryou said it would go on his Wall of Extremely Embarrassing Pictures for the world to see."

Bakura cussed.

"That must be you, Bakura," Yugi said with a smile.  "What are you doing in the closet?"

"Not getting my picture taken," the tomb-robber replied with certainty.

"Come on, it won't be that bad."  Yugi approached the closet door and tried to open it, but Bakura had locked it from the inside.

"I thought I had that lock taken off after Yugi did that." Yami commented, and shrugged.  "Guess not."

Yugi shrugged too, and handed the camera to Yami.  "I'm going back to bed, but if he comes out get a picture for Ryou, okay?  Thanks."  He left.

Kikai burst out laughing, and Yami joined in until tears ran down both their faces.  Bakura cussed a blue streak.  How had he gotten himself caught in such an undignified mess?  He cast around for someone to blame.

"The dog!"

As soon as he got home he would kick that dog's butt up one end and down the other.

"I hate dogs," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Bakura?"

Bakura told Yami to do something very rude.  Yami just laughed.  Kikai cut in sympathetically.

"Shut up, koibito.  Bakura, do you want to come out?"

"Yes!" Bakura answered strongly.

"Well, Yami, give me the camera."

"But Kikai dear-"

"Camera," she ordered.  "Okay, Bakura, you can come out now."

Thankfully he unlocked the door and stepped out, to be met with a bright flash.

"Gaah!" he said, shielding his eyes.  "What was-?"

But he could clearly see the camera in Kikai's hands.  She had-she had taken a picture of him!  In his boxers!!!  It took all his self control not to strangle her on the spot.  She was lucky he had self control.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked through clenched teeth.

"'Cause it was funny," she shrugged.  "Right, Yami?"

Yami was laughing too hard to reply.

That pharaoh is a bad influence! Bakura thought with a growl.

"Come on, Kikai, we're going home," he said.  "Now!  And you're going to throw that dog of yours outside.  No pets!"

"But Bakura-" she whined.

"No dog!"

"At least put on some pants!" she replied.  "I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that!"

He scowled darkly but took a pair of Yami's pants from the closet, and then took his crazy cousin home.


	7. Breakfast Picnic

The Yami Convention 2

*which never really answers Bakura's question below*

_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.*~|

CHAPTER SEVEN: BREAKFAST PICNIC (by Tat)

"Kikai you shouldn't have spent the night at Yami's house.  He was probably going to try something—in fact maybe he did…"  Bakura narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

She sweatdropped.

"Nothing happened; we just played a couple video games and cuddled up, that's all.  And you shouldn't be so overprotective, you're worse than Yami!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If we go out in public and guys just glance a little at me Yami will jump at them.  It can be a pain sometimes but… it's so amusing watching him fight.  Seeing those muscles at work makes m—"

Bakura sneered in disgust.  "Let's change the subject.  Like what exactly does the Millennium Tongue Ring do?"

The 'weird one' (Kikai) half smiled. "That's a secret."

"No fair!"

"Really? Then would you like to race me?  If you get home before me then I'll tell you what it does."

"Oka—"

"One, two, three!"

Kikai ran ahead of the tomb robber…

LATER…

A small hand picked up the phone and dialed up some digits.  Placing it next to her ear the girl patiently waited for her special someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ohayo Satsumo imo*–chan!"

((Satsumo imo means sweet potato.))

"Hey, Pika Pika. Why're you calling so early?" the guy on the other line asked rudely (but in the morning aren't we all rude?).

"To tell you not to eat yet.  I want to have breakfast with you."

"Okay, how about we meet at the park?"

"Great.  I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

The girl was about to click off when the boy on the other line said, "Don't forget, we can't let Yami or your dark know about this meeting. It's just us this time."

"'Kay, love ya."

"Love you too, bye."

Click.

(Light) Kikai hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to fill up in the picnic basket.

"Just me and him…" she said dreamily.  "No making-out noises from Yami and my dark, no one stalking us (she's referring to Shadi, Malik, Bakura, Anzu, and Honda)…  It'll be perfect."

Maybe he'll kiss me.  Is that why he wants us to be alone?  She blushed and held the picnic basket close to her chest.

"I wonder what it's like to kiss…"

"OOOooh!  Is Yugi going to kiss you?"

(Dark) Kikai came from behind her and hugged her light half.

"I, er—he—me—maybe."

Her yami giggled and tightened her grip on the girl.  "I could teach you all you need to know about kissing." 

"No thanks."  (Light) Kikai started out the door.  "Don't follow me."

"I won't," her dark waved, giving an honest face but behind her back she had her fingers crossed.

Hmm, I'm going to have to call Yami…


	8. First Kiss Aww

The Yami Convention

*which contains a commercial break*

_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.*~|

CHAPTER EIGHT: FIRST KISS (AWW…) (by Rhapsody)

Isis stirred one last time and then sighed happily.  Her evil love potion was completed—now, how to get it to Yami?

"Isis had finally finished the first half of her plan—her love potion was completed.  She had but one dilemma now—how was she to get Yami to drink it?  She thought for a few long moments, knowing that genius would soon manifest itself…" she narrated aloud while thinking.  Then she had an idea…

"And her brain did not fail her.  Isis had learned through her intelligence recently that Ryou Bakura, one of Yami's closest friends, had taken a job at an ice cream parlor."

Okay, so it hadn't been intelligence, she had just wanted a vanilla cone.  But her readers didn't have to know that…

"Furthermore, through Isis's exquisite web of contacts, she knew a way to get this potion to Ryou, whose Dark would gladly slip her concoction into Yami's next cone."

Isis ended her narration for a day and skipped off to annoy her brother (Malik) until he promised to give the potion to Bakura, his only friend (after their arguments about who would murder Yami had ceased, they had developed a friendly companionship, united by their hatred).

Yami's nose was itching.  Someone is talking about me, he thought, and carefully took his hand from a tree branch to scratch.

"Ssh!" (Dark) Kikai hissed.  She motioned him closer so he could see…  They were both perched in a tree above their Lights' picnic site so they could watch the pair below.

"Aww, they're so cute…" Kikai whispered to him as they observed Yugi and (Light) Kikai, who had just met up under the tree.  Taking each other's hands with a slight flush on their faces, they sat down on the blanket.

"I can't believe Yugi has the courage to kiss her," Yami whispered back.  In his experience, Yugi was a quiet, innocent sort of guy.

"Well, he didn't actually say he would, but my Light thinks he will."

The two below had let go of each other's hands to eat the food L. Kikai had packed.

Y. Kikai, sensing that no action would happen in the middle of their meal, turned back to her boyfriend and smiled, lifting her eyebrows in invitation.  He slunk as close to her as possible and closed the distance with a kiss.  They had to occupy their time somehow…

There was a rustling in the tree above them and L. Kikai looked up apprehensively.  Seeing no one, she returned to her meal.  It didn't take her long and soon she and Yugi had cleaned up their things.  She scooted closer to him, acutely aware of his body heat by her side.  She found she couldn't look him in the eye because of the way she was thinking.

Will he kiss me?  Maybe…  I—I hope so.

"What are you thinking?" Yugi asked her with a smile.  His hand found hers and he squeezed it.

"N-nothing," she stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush," Yugi whispered in her ear.  He traced her earlobe with a fingertip.

By now are you wondering where innocent lil Yugi has learned these moves?  Then read the following advertisement!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Narrator: Are you clueless about girls?

**Screen shows boy disappointed as a girl laughs at his horrible pickup line and walks away.**

Narrator: Want to know how to get a girlfriend, or keep one?

Boy: **looks around for narrator** You bet!

Narrator: Then just get _The Complete Imbecile's Guide to Women_, now in pocket size!

**Shifts to scene of boy kissing girl.  When they break for air, boy winks and pulls _Imbecile's Guide_ from his pocket.**

Boy: Thank you, deep voice from nowhere!

Narrator: **sounds hurt** Actually, my name is Martin.

Boy: Who cares?

_The Complete Imbecile's Guide to Women—for all you idiots out there!_

COMMERCIAL END

"Good book…" Yugi mumbled.

"What?" L. Kikai asked with a puzzled smile.

"Er… nothing…"

Then he leaned over and kissed her.


	9. Pika Pika

The Yami Convention 2

*being written by two lazy authors*

_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.*~|

CHAPTER NINE: PIKA PIKA (by Tat)

They broke for air and looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, feeling a hot blush float to their cheeks.

"So that was it..." (L.) Kikai said hesitantly—she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," Yugi smiled.  "Something's not right though… I mean, don't you think that with our luck our yamis would be stalking us, Kikai?"

"Yeah—and could you not call me that anymore?"

"Why not?"

"I decided to change my name," she winked.  "From now on I'm Pika Pika!"

Yugi sweatdropped.  "That's your pet name.  Now what am I gonna call you when we're mostly alone?"

"I don't know.  You aren't one of the authors, they're the ones who come up with this stuff."

He nodded in agreement and leaned closer to Pika Pika to kiss her again—

CRASH!!

SMASH!

"Oh thank you, Yami koibito, for letting me land on your back."

"Don't mention it."

The hikaris (lights) got up and looked behind the bushes, where Yami and Kikai were sprawled on the grass, Kikai on top and Yami on the bottom.  If Ryou had been there, he would have taken his camera out and said 'Cheese' to Yami, for this was an embarrassing moment that would be perfect for his wall of embarrassing moments.

"What are you doing here!?"  Yugi's eyes shot daggers at Yami, who responded with a sweatdrop and the all-popular excuse: "I was just passing by."

But neither Yugi nor Pika Pika were fooled by it.

"I thought I told you not to follow us!" they said in unison.

Then a turban-headed guy appeared from… Well I have no idea where he came from but in other words he came to the group smiling.

"Awww that was so kawaii!" he squealed.  "Yugi and Pika Pika's first kiss… so innocent, so kawaii! This romance is so much different from Kikai and Yami's romance story!"

Bakura randomly passed by with a bag of stuff from the local grocery store just so he could make a comment.

"Well of course Yugi and Pika Pika's romance story is different, they don't make out like my cousin and Yami."

He gave Kikai a concerned look and walked back home, mumbling something about spaghetti.

Everything was quiet, no random people passing by or any comments.  Then the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang realized this could only mean one thing….

Meanwhile Tat was stuffing her face with cookies while reading a manga.  She'd totally forgotten about what to do next in the fanfic so she did the one thing any co-author does.

She sent the fanfic to Rhapsody (the co-author) and awaited the next part, groaning every so often, "Stupid writer's block…"


	10. Ice Cream Again

The Yami Convention 2

*which includes a lot of ice cream*

_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.*~|

CHAPTER TEN: ICE CREAM AGAIN (by Rhapsody)

Rhapsody read over Tat's chapter and groaned loudly.

"Not a cliffhanger!  Lazy Tat-chan…" she mumbled and made a mental note to end a chapter with one too.

"What am I to do with this?" she said to herself (no one else to talk to, after all).  "I guess I'll use my favorite writing tactic…  Start writing something and see where it leads…"

"Something strange is about to happen," Yami said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"The calm before the storm," Yugi agreed.  He took Pika Pika's hand and squeezed it for mutual comfort.

No one moved for a few long seconds, so when a certain white-furred dog appeared all eyes were on it.  After a moment Kikai squealed with delight.

"It's Inu, my doggy!!!"

She ran over and huggled it.  Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Kind of anticlimactic," Shadi commented.

"Why are you still here?" Pika Pika commented, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and wandered off down the street, whistling a happy tune.

"Is that the dog Bakura made you throw out?" Yami asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, Bakura's just an old softy.  When I gave him puppy dog eyes he said, "Okay, you can keep it…""

Everyone else fell over anime-style.  Bakura, nice???  That was as impossible to imagine as… little Yugi suddenly becoming six feet tall.

"He said that if it tried to take over the world it wasn't his problem, too, but I think he was kidding."

Bakura, kidding?  Yami held up a hand to silence her.  "Enough out-of-character for today, koibito, we can't take anymore!"

She smiled and petted the dog once more, then rose back to her feet and huggled Yami in much the same way she did the dog.  He kissed her and then said, "Hey, I have an idea.  Since no unbelievable doom has descended upon us, let's go for ice cream!"

"Sure, why not?" they all agreed.  Who cared that it was only eight in the morning?  They trooped down to the ice cream parlor where Ryou worked.

And there he was, bright and early.  He yawned and then said, "What'll it be?"

They all gave their orders and sat down in a booth.  After a moment Joun came in and joined them.  They all gave him looks of surprise.

"What are you doing up before noon?" Yami asked him.

Joun shrugged.  "I wanted to see what morning was like.  Kind of pretty."

"Um, yeah…" Yugi agreed and Ryou brought their orders.

Isis, who was at that moment tucked under sand-colored satin sheets, snoring delicately, would have been very pleased to know that Yami would soon be under her spell.  Annoying Malik had worked wonderfully and Bakura had given the potion to Ryou and instructed him to give it to Yami, making up a rather lame excuse that nonetheless fooled the slightly naïve boy.

"Open up!" Kikai commanded as usual to Yami, and as usual he refused.

"But—"

She shoved the spoon in his mouth when he opened it to protest.  Yugi and Pika Pika ate their food with sweatdrops; Joun darted a look at Yami and, seeing him preoccupied, stole his ice cream.  Yes, the ice cream containing Isis's love potion.  This would be interesting…


	11. The Dog in Charge

The Yami Convention 2

*which says why can't a dog have a yami?*

_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.*~|

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE DOG IN CHARGE (by Tat)

"Joun, did you eat my ice cream!?" Yami growled at the blonde.

"What ice cream?" he said innocently, but Yami knew he had done it because he still had a bit of strawberry ice cream at the corner of his mouth.

"You have some of MY ice-cream over here…" the spiky-haired Yami pointed.

"Thanks, Yami.  Let me tell ya, yer ice cream was delish—wait… I mean… I didn't take your ice-cream!"

"Liar," Ryou coughed while randomly passing by.

Meanwhile the evil dog with a Yami known as Inu was outside ordering around Domino City's dogs; this was of course a plan to take over the world.

Okay, Team Milkbone will go cover the fire hydrants. And Team I Can't Believe It's Not Bacon will cover territory at Domino High. Puppies go find gullible owners, I'll expect a report by next week!

What will you do sir?  A Golden Retriever looked at Inu.

Inu looked at his human and her friends in the ice cream parlor.

I'm going to get some ice cream… ya know how us dogs like ice cream.

Isis slowly woke up in her hot shower.  The warmth of the water and the sweet scent of her soap made her feel pretty. She had to look her best for Yami.  She knew just how she was going to make her entrance…

((Isis's thought bubble))  An Egyptian beauty waltzed in, her tan skin matching perfectly with the black skimpy dress she was wearing, her high heels tapping against the tiles. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but then again, she didn't need it (according to her). When she walked into the room Yami, who had Kikai in his lap, pushed the silvery-haired girl off of him and patted his lap while staring at her dreamily.  Isis looked at the heartbroken Kikai, who was on the floor bawling her eyes out, soon comforted by her cousin.

Cry baby . . . 

((Thought bubble end))

"Heh… seeing Kikai cry again is so amusing.  Hard to understand why Bakura would trust a weakling like her…"

She turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towel.  Isis couldn't wait to meddle again… 

"Well we're going to go, Yami."

Yugi took Pika Pika's hand and went to wherever (the author was too lazy to think of where they were going).

Amethyst and sapphire irises glanced at lavender eyes.

"We should follow them."

She threw her arms around her darling Yami.

"No, we shouldn't meddle in other people's love lives."

"But it's fun."

"Which do you think is more fun: stalking them or…" and he kissed her forcibly and wrapped his arm around her waist, "this?"

"This!"  Kikai kissed him back, which then resulted in a lot more kissing.

Ryou sweatdropped.  "Eh…pardon, could you please stop making out?"

The other lovers went um… um… to an unknown, super secret location so secret that even the author doesn't know where it is! 

"I like cherry blossoms."

Pika Pika tried to make conversation.  The place they were at had many cherry trees scattering the lawn. 

Yugi gave one of his innocent smiles.  "Do you like it here in Japan?"

She nodded and lay down on the wet grass.

"Do you want to try kissing again?"

A light blush rose to their cheeks.

"Sure. Hold on a sec."  Yugi turned his back and flipped through his book for more tips.

"Throw the book away, I want to know how you feel, not what some writer feels."

He threw the book away in some corner, then leaned over Pika Pika…

Geez, how long is this author gonna keep us out of character?

Meanwhile everything was going as planned.  Inu licked at his human's ice cream bowl.  She had left it plainly in his view.

Stupid humans and their 'love.'

Through the glass door the dog saw one of his lackeys waiting impatiently. He took one last lick at the bowl and padded over to his slave—er, helper in conquering the world.


	12. Bakura Hates Dogs

The Yami Convention 2

*which includes Bakura with canine phobia*

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.

Yay, a new reviewer!  And since Rhap-chan is bored, she'll answer all your questions, Trini…

(1) **Glomp**_v._ To hug someone while tackling them, which usually involves amusement by the glomper (the person who performs the glomp) and falling over by the glompee (the person who gets glomped).

(2) The reason Yami had his hand up Kikai's skirt is because he is a bad, bad Egyptian spirit.

(3) Tyy is a close friend of both of the co-authors and the only person beside Kyuurami Ryuu who has bothered to read even a portion of this story.

(4) You are correct.  We co-author.  I appreciate the well-written comment but really Rhap-chan and Tat-chan have different styles more than being better or worse writers.  Also, Rhap-chan is a spelling/grammar freak.

(5) We like ice cream.

Thanks for your reviews, they were very encouraging!  I hope you come back to read this chapter and all the ones after.*~|

CHAPTER TWELVE: BAKURA HATES DOGS… (by Rhapsody)

It was late afternoon and Joun was starting to wonder what had been in Yami's ice cream.  He had a weird feeling in his stomach…  He groaned and thought, What's wrong with me?  And for some reason his mind kept slipping to Isis…

It's about time Bakura comes back into this story again, so we meet up with him as he is walking down the sidewalk, looking for Yami and Kikai so he can scold them.  But the sight of white fur interrupts his Yami-punishment thoughts…  It was that dog!

He hated that dog…  He frowned and wished he hadn't given in to Kikai.  Only weak people gave in to their cousins!  Angrily he walked over to kick the dog, but his foot missed and the dog growled and latched onto his leg.

How dare you be so impudent, human slave?!  I am your master NOW! the dog insisted in Bakura's head.

"Get off of me!" he growled back and shook his leg, trying to dislodge the dog's sharp teeth.

To me, my bodyguards! the dog said.  This man is trying to kill me!

Bodyguards? Bakura thought, but soon an explanation became evident as a pack of Dobermans poured out from a nearby alley, all with their hackles raised and teeth bared.

Shit! Bakura thought and began to panic.  This dog is serious about taking over the world…  And those dogs look meaner than Ammitt*!!!

((Ammitt is the Egyptian devourer of hearts, and if I recall my World History correctly, partially crocodile and entirely mean.))

He reached down and pulled the little dog off his leg, and then ran for his life.

Vaguely out of one ear Kikai heard a lot of dogs barking.  When Yami took his tongue out of her mouth she said, "Do you hear that?"

He looked up and listened for a minute.  "A lot of dogs…"

They looked toward the front window of the ice cream parlor and saw someone with silvery hair fly by at top speed, and a moment later a pack of canines in hot pursuit.

"He kinda looked like Bakura," Kikai said thoughtfully.

Yami shrugged.  "Doubt it."

They leaned close again, but this time Ryou interposed a sign between them.  They bumped their noses on it and opened their eyes, surprised.  The sign read:

_For the courtesy of our customers  
please refrain from affection in any form.  
This includes kissing, hugging, etc.  
We do not wish to offend single people._

"What's this all about?" Yami frowned at Ryou.

"Didn't you read it?"  Ryou cocked his head to one side in puzzlement.

"Yes, we read it," Kikai snarled in annoyance.  "What's the deal?"

"It's not my rule," Ryou shrugged, "but it is my duty to ask you to leave."

"Ryou!!!"

"I'm sorry, manager insists…"

He pointed back to the counter where a large, wrestler-like man was glaring in their direction.  Ryou quailed a little under his gaze, and it wasn't even directed at him.

Grumbling, the yamis left the shop.

Breathing hard, Bakura finally stopped running and climbed a tree, to be safe.  Dogs couldn't climb, after all.  He hadn't heard barking for a while now, but it was better to be cautious than dog food.

Damn that dog! Bakura thought acidly.  When I get home he's going to get it…

As long as his bodyguards aren't around, a small voice from the back of his head corrected.  Bakura knew that was true and it irritated him even more.

He sat up in the tree for a few minutes and the pack didn't appear, so he climbed down and tried to determine where he was.  There were a lot of cherry blossom trees around.  Must be a park, he guessed.

He began to walk through it, keeping a sharp eye out for any canines, but not watching his feet.  It wasn't long before he tripped over something—actually, two someones.

For a moment he thought the pair was Yami and Kikai, but when they moved to see who had fallen over them the faces of their Lights became visible.  Bakura smiled an evil smile.  He could take out his anger on the timid pair.

He got to his feet and grabbed them by the napes of their necks.

"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed in Yugi's ear.  "Learn something from Yami, eh?"

"Oww!" Kikai protested.  "Let me _down_ Bakura!"

"And you…" he said, turning to her, "I thought you knew better!  You're the smart one!"

But then came a sound that chilled him to the bone—barking.  Apprehensively he looked around and saw the pack of Dobermans.  The lead one saw him too and gave up a howl.

"Oh, dammit!"

Bakura dropped the Lights without ceremony and started running again.


	13. An Unexpected Question

The Yami Convention 2

*I was supposed to write another chapter already? Oh crap…*

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.*~|

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: AN UNEXPECTED QUESTION (by Tat)

Since Ryou had kicked Kikai and Yami out of the ice cream shop, the two lovers went to the Kame Game Shop.  No one was there, just a sign saying CLOSED.

"You have keys, right?"  Kikai raised an eyebrow.

Yami nodded and unlocked the door.  "Come on, I have to ask you something!"  He grabbed her hand and guided her up the stairs.

Meanwhile Joun was hiding behind a bush at Isis's house.  He was waiting for the flowers he sent to her to be delivered.  Right on the dot they came—an acne-faced teenager parked in the driveway and took the flowers from the passenger's seat.  Then he came up the walkway and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds Isis answered it and took the flowers…

She looked at the card.  It said, "from your secret admirer…"

Isis grinned.  Yami was falling for her!  Now if only Kikai had caught him somehow…  You know what the evil geniuses say: 'Victory is only sweet if you're not caught and if you have ice cream.'

Wrong phrase… it's 'victory is best served with chocolate fudge and ice cream sundaes…'

She tried to come up with the correct saying but gave up.  It was obvious she had a craving for ice cream and on the way she could get some for Yami and 'secretly' send it to him.

"What're you going to ask me?"

Kikai had her arms wrapped around Yami. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  "Tell me."

He flushed furiously.  "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise!"

Yami sifted through his pockets and took out a box.  Then he went on one knee and said, "Kikai, will you marry me?"


	14. I Don't Know!

The Yami Convention 2

*which torments the ice cream shop manager again*

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.*~|

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: I DON'T KNOW! (by Rhapsody)

Kikai sputtered in disbelief.  She couldn't find words for a long moment, gazing down into oh-so-serious slanted violet eyes…

He meant it.  Oh, God, he meant it…

"But we're only sixteen!" she said finally.

"Maybe this life, but not really…  I love you, Kikai, and I want to spend the next centuries with you, not alone in my Puzzle…  I'll ask again.  Kikai Bakura, love of my life, will you marry me?"

"I—but—well—I love you too—but I don't know!"

She burst into tears and ran out, yelling "Baakuurraa!!!!"

Yami looked after her in shock.  After a moment, he sank onto both his knees and let his tears drip onto the carpet.

And it was like this that Yugi and Pika Pika found him, a scarce half-hour later when they arrived at the shop, seeking someplace safe from Bakura.

"Yami… Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked—a stupid question, for one could clearly see he was in great pain.

"What's wrong?" Pika Pika said, bending down to Yami's level.  At her hand on his shoulder he looked up and her face triggered another wave of tears.

"Just like her, yet not…" he whispered, and touched her cheek with a trembling hand.  Slightly frightened, Pika Pika shot a look in Yugi's direction and he joined them on the floor.

"Yami, is this about Kikai?" he asked gently.

Yami did not answer, lowering his head and convulsively squeezing the small box he still had in one hand.

Pika Pika and Yugi exchanged a glance, and she gently tried to extricate the box from his grasp.  His fingers suddenly went limp and she had no problem.

"It's a ring…" she whispered as she held the opened box up to the light.  "Sapphire and amethyst."

"Like her eyes," Yami said quietly.  "Like her eyes."

Yugi had a sudden shocking realization.  "You asked her, didn't you?  And she said no…"

"What do you mean?" Pika Pika asked him.  Yugi looked away.

"Just something we were talking about…"

"She didn't say no," Yami said in a surprisingly steady voice.  "She said she didn't know and she ran away."

I wonder if Pika Pika would do that? Yugi thought, and fingered the promise ring in his pocket.  But that doesn't matter…  We have to help Yami!

"We need to find Bakura," Pika Pika said to Yugi.

"Why?"

"Whenever Kikai is upset she runs to him…"

"Okay," Yugi said, filled with purpose.  "Let's go!"

"What about him?" Pika Pika whispered with a meaningful glance at Yami.

"Well, um…" Yugi thought a moment, "You stay with him and I'll go find Kik—"

Yami moaned and Yugi decided not to mention the girl by name.

"I'll go find Bakura and his… er, cousin."

Yugi left, and as he passed his own room he threw his ring into it with surprising force.  Forget it, he wouldn't be hurt like Yami…

He began a search for Ryou's dark.

Ryou's dark was currently hiding out in Ryou's place of employment.  He glowered out the window at the Dobermans standing watch and stirred his spoon around in his mostly-melted sundae.

"Tell me again?" Ryou asked politely.  Bakura stabbed the spoon into the sundae dish hard but answered the question.

"There's this dog that wants to take over the world, and…"

"Bakura, are you sure you don't have a fever?" Ryou said with disbelief.  He held up a hand to feel his dark's forehead but Bakura waved it off.

"Yes, I'm sure!  Aren't those dogs proof of my story?!"

"They might just like the way you smell," Ryou said with logic.

Bakura slammed his fist on the table.  The barking outside intensified for a moment and then a girl with silvery hair ran into the shop.  She was a mess.  Her clothes were torn some from the dogs, she had leaves in her hair, and her mascara had run down her red face from crying.  When she saw Bakura she threw herself into his lap, sobbing loudly.  Everyone in the shop turned and stared at them.

Bakura's first thought was: What did that damn pharaoh do?! and he asked the question aloud.

"He… asked me to… marry him!" Kikai replied.  She sniffled and wiped her nose on his sleeve.

"WHAT?!?"  Bakura was outraged.  Everyone turned to look at them again, and—

"That's enough!" the long-suffering manager declared.  He removed himself from behind the counter and approached their table angrily.

"Mop-head, you're fired!  And as for you two star-crossed lovers, get lost!  And never come back!!!"

The burly man picked up all three in his large, powerful hands and threw them outside, ignoring Bakura's livid protests that he and Kikai weren't lovers.

As the dogs realized Bakura had returned to be tormented, they growled menacingly and advanced in his direction.  However, Bakura was having nothing of it.  He pulled a large mallet from one of Kikai's pockets (anime women's mallet-storage space, gotta love it) and proceeded to kick some doggy butt.  The animals crept off whimpering and Bakura returned to the much more important task of comforting Kikai.

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to marry him," he soothed the girl.  Passersby gave them strange looks.  Ryou was sweatdropping but Bakura didn't even bother to shoot them a bothered glare.

"But—but—" she said, hiccupping a little, "I want to!  Except I'm kinda scared…"

Bakura became even angrier than he was before.  No way was his cousin marrying that perverted pharaoh!!!

"You are not marrying him and that's final!"

He dragged Kikai to her feet and took her wrist, stomping off in the direction of their home to give her a _talk_.  In his rush he ran into a small someone, who took one look at him and squeaked a bit, frightened.

"I guess… this isn't the b-best time to ask K-kikai something?" Yugi said, his voice cracking.

Bakura shoved past him without bothering to answer.

"Oh boy," Yugi sighed to himself, and followed after.


	15. Another Plagiarized Canine Plot

The Yami Convention 2

*which includes a drunken Yami Yugi*

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.  And for this chapter… DragonBall Z is not ours too.  Darn that plagiarizing dog…*~|

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ANOTHER (PLAGIARIZED) CANINE PLOT (by Tat)

Isis walked into the ice cream parlor without noticing Joun trailing behind her. He had hearts in his eyes and he was blushing so much he looked like his head would pop off any second.

She sat down and imagined how Kikai would take the pain of getting dumped by Yami—again. Many images flickered through her head, all of them satisfying her.

"Here's your ice cream."  A girl put a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of Isis.

"But I didn't order anything."

The girl pointed at a blonde teenager who had hearts surrounding him.   "He got it for you."  Then she whispered in Isis's ear, "I think he likes you.  If I was you I would make the first move.  Most guys really dig a girl who knows what she wants."

The Egyptian woman sweatdropped and glanced at Joun, who hurriedly sat at her table.

"Isis!  I love you so much!  Please accept this rose!"  He handed her a rose and leaned forward to kiss her when the manager grabbed them by the nape of their necks and yelled.

"What is it with you young ones!? You think this is just some make-out spot!? First that odd-eyed girl and that spiky-haired kid, then that same girl with some evil-looking silver-haired guy—"

Isis blinked.  Did he say Kikai and Bakura were making out?!

"This girl… what color were her eyes?"

The manager let them go and scratched his head.  "One was blue and the other violet."

"And the silver-haired guy… did he resemble a worker here?"

"Former worker.  I fired him."

"And what were the two doing that you had to kick them out?"

"Well, the girl just ran in here and hopped right in his lap and—"

Isis grinned.

"Oh my goddess! This is so perfect!"

She stormed out of the ice cream parlor before the manager could even finish.

Meanwhile Yugi was watching Bakura and Kikai from the window.  He had tried sneaking in but Bakura had caught him and threatened that if he tried again that he would take out his intestines.

How could Kikai do this to Yami?  I'm glad Bakura came across me and Pika Pika out there in the park… I was going to ask her afterwards. Ra, I love her. It's just not—

"It's just not fair!" Kikai sobbed in Bakura's arms.  "Why can't I accept?  Why am I scared?"

Bakura rubbed her back.  "You shouldn't worry about that. What matters is, you aren't marrying him." 

He felt his cousin cuddle closer to his chest.  She didn't say anything; she just cried her heart out and then fell asleep. The thief kissed her forehead and slept also.  They had enough for one day.

"Tea?"

Pika Pika held out a cup for Yami. The depressed pharaoh hadn't moved for hours or said anything.  He was in his own mind, thinking and probably crying deep inside too.

Finally he said something.  "Get me sake, a lot of sake."

"Yami, this is ridiculous. This isn't your fault so stop acting like a baby!"

"Sake!"

Pika Pika shot him a glare and walked out of his room to get some water to dump on him. On her way to the kitchen she boredly glanced into Yugi's room and saw a soft gleam under the bed.  Curious, she went in, took the object out from under the bed and gasped.

Was this for me?

She fingered the ring; it was simply made. It had one diamond and inside the ring it said: _To Pika Pika, from Yugi, _etched in small cursive writing.

Inu the dog had other problems.  His plan had failed.  Ever since that annoying Bakura kid had hit all his servants with that mallet they refused to work for him anymore.

Damn it, now I gotta think of a plan.  He licked his chops and thought, and thought and thought till a flower pot fell on his head.

Eureka!  I've discovered gravity!  The dog sweatdropped.

This is no time to plagiarize ideas. Wait, I could steal Bakura's idea of stealing the Millennium Items!  Then after I've assembled them all together I can call upon the dragon and make a wish—scratch that, the 'calling upon the dragon and making a wish' is so DBZ.

With his plagiarized plan set in his mind, Inu began his journey in search of Malik; he was going to go after the Millennium Rod first.


	16. Against His Will

The Yami Convention 2

*in which Kikai defies the tomb-robber again*

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.*~|

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: AGAINST HIS WISHES (by Rhapsody)

Ah, Bakura was finally asleep.  Kikai could hear his deep breathing.  Carefully she removed herself from his grasp and took a long look at the tomb-robber.  He seemed innocent in sleep, at least until he smiled evilly at something in his dream and bared small fangs.

"Die… Yami…" he said in-between snores, and then his face softened once more and he slept quietly.

Kikai giggled.  "Silly Baku-chan…  Or rather, Baka-chan."

For when he had expressly forbidden her from accepting Yami's proposal, something deep within her had immediately decided to defy him.  She wouldn't take orders from her cousin, no matter how kindly he had meant them.  And she loved Yami, she really did.  He would never betray her again.  Her hikari had been right when she had stated that something had to have been wrong with Yami that day.  She wouldn't look back…  Instead she pictured herself in bridal white, and then shook her head.  Nah.  Black was more her style…

She wrote a note to Bakura and then skipped outside, where she immediately ran into Yugi, who was trying to sneak inside.

"Huh…  Kikai?"

"Shh," she replied immediately.  "He's still asleep.  Now come on, we have a Yami to cheer up!"

Yugi gave her a confused look, and then broke into a smile.  Maybe there's hope for Pika Pika and I, after all…  "Let's go!"

Isis had returned to her home to do a bit of magic.  She filled a mixing bowl full of tap water and dyed it a mysterious mossy green with food coloring, and then she gazed into its depths.  It took her a moment to focus because Joun was incessantly rapping at her door, still declaring his love for her in odd moments.  She had the vague idea that something had gone wrong with her love spell, but if what the ice cream shop manager had told her was true, then she could brew another one after she watched Yami's heart be broken.

There…  The water slid into focus and she saw Kikai—running down the sidewalk with little Yugi close behind.  Where was Bakura?  She tuned the glass to the yami and saw him snoring.  She wrinkled her nose in distaste and confusion—why weren't the two together?  Not that she exactly approved of cousin romances, but still…

There was something white in one of Bakura's hands.  It looked like a piece of paper…  She told her glass to zoom in closer so she could read the note.

"Dear Baku-chan,

Thanks for all your loving support.  I'm off to say yes to Yami now, and don't try to stop me.  In fact, judging by how loud you snore, Onii-chan, it will probably be done by the time you're awake.

Love ya,

Kikai ^.~"

"Oh no," Isis breathed.  This would ruin her plan entirely.  Not that she was exactly sure what Kikai was saying yes to, but best to be cautious…  She would brew another potion and get over to that Game Shop in a flash.

She canceled her spell and started gathering ingredients.  "It appeared to Isis that there might be a fatal mistake to her plot—but it wasn't her fault of course.  However, she was sure her lovely Egyptian beauty and sharp intelligence would pull her through this crisis…  Shut up, Joun, or I'll get a restraining order!!!"

"Your sake, Yami," Pika Pika said with a sigh, and handed the dark his beverage.  He gulped it down entirely too quickly and thrust the glass in her direction.  His face was flushed and his eyes slightly unfocused—this was his third drink in almost as many minutes.

"More."

"Yami, I really don't think this will help—"

"More!"

Pika Pika turned to go but he called her back.

"Come here," he commanded in his best pharaoh tone and she obeyed.  He grabbed her hand and examined the ring on it.

"Isn't this—?"

"I found it in Yugi's room," she blushed, "and it says it's for me…  But I don't understand why."

Yami hiccupped.  "Rember—rememer—you know when my life went down the drain?"

He had been telling her when in-between drinks—the second he had bent down on one knee and expected his love returned.  So she ventured that answer.

"Light and dark think alike sometimes…  More sake now!"

She shuffled off to the kitchen, trying to process what Yami had told her.

Yugi wanted to… to marry me too?  Oh dear Hathor,* guide me…

((*Hathor—the Egyptian goddess of love.  Guess Kikai had taught Pika Pika something about her culture…))

Kikai beat on the door of the game shop with passionate desperation.

"Yami, it's me, let me in!!!"

Yugi grabbed her arm.  "Chill, Kikai, I have a key!"

He unlocked the door and let her in, then came in himself, having no idea how this craziness would end up…

You are Malik, are you not?

The tan blonde looked up in surprise.  Who was disturbing him?  He was on his day off of evil, tanning (how else does he get that perfect skin?) on a beach not too far from Yugi's hometown.

"Who're there?" he asked, still not seeing the speaker.  One fanged smile and subtle threats about his Millennium Rod had driven all other beach-goers at least half a mile down the beach both ways.  After all, an ancient spirit deserves his privacy.

I am.  I'd like to talk to you.

"Dammit, show yourself!" Malik hissed, annoyed.  This had better be good…

Look left.

Malik removed his sunglasses and looked to the left of his towel.  There was a—dog—there?  It blinked its slanted violet eyes and grinned a doggy grin.

"This isn't funny," Malik said.  He put his sunglasses back on and returned to tanning.  The dog immediately jumped up on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  When Malik could speak again, he cursed the animal, who took it calmly, well calmly as one would think from judging his doggy expression anyway.

No, actually I am a male dog.  But that's not important.  Listen, I want to borrow the Millennium Rod.

Malik told the dog to do something rude and turned over.  It came over and licked his face.  Nasty!

Let me explain…


	17. Couple Reunited

The Yami Convention 2

*which includes couple kawaiiness and a peeved Baku-chan*

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.*~|

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: COUPLE REUNITED (by Tat)

"Yami koibito!" Yami heard Kikai's voice.  But it couldn't be her…  Could it?  I mean, she did say 'no' _sort of,_ but…

"Yami!"

"More….s…s…sa..ke…" he muttered, and didn't even bother opening his eyes.

He felt someone shake him forcibly.  "Yami!!!!!!!  If you don't wake up right now then… then… I don't know!"

Yami's violet irises widened in shock when he finally opened them.  Kikai was grasping his shoulders and there was a desperate look in her eyes.

"What?"  His head hurt badly.  He had a hangover the size of a pyramid. As much as he wanted to talk to his loved one, he didn't know if he could.

"Yes."

"Yes… what?" he asked stupidly, his mind wasn't working right. That alcohol had gone right to his head.

"I want to get married."

Okay, that did it.  The wheels in his mind started turning and he soon forgot about his headache.

"Really?!"  Yami wrapped his arms around her waist and looked her eye to eye to make sure she was serious. 

She was.

Meanwhile Yugi was looking all over the place for the promise ring.  He knew he had flung it in some corner…

He cursed to himself (for the first time in his life he cursed) for doing such an idiotic thing and examined every corner and every mouse hole.

"It's not there…"

Yugi looked out from under the bed and at Pika Pika who was holding out her left hand; there was a soft rose color on her cheeks.

And backies with Bakura-chan, our li'l sleeping—eh… 'snoring' beauty. The vicious Bakura was having a dream about finally ruling the world and whomping Yami's butt until an evil squirrel ruined his beauty sleep.

Wiping a sleep boogie from his eyes he noticed the paper in his hands.  He read it. 

Then a growl erupted from his throat and he ran out of the house.


	18. Another Mushy Ending

The Yami Convention 2

*which has sadly come to an end…*

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

_|~*_DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.  "Pika pika" may not be copyrighted, but just in case… Pokemon is not our property either.

It's been a fun ride, people.  We've enjoyed all the comments and reviews…  Hope you enjoy this final chapter!  If you do, please review, then scroll back up top and click on our profile…  We're prolific writers, mostly because we poke each other until we get our chapters done—procrastination, which Rhapsody is fond of, does not exist when collaborating fics.  But anyway…  Hope to hear from you all soon, all comments/questions appreciated!

_Watashi__ no ai, Rhap-chan and Tat-chan_*~|

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ANOTHER MUSHY ENDING (by Rhapsody)

Yami leaned up to kiss his fiancée but she pushed him back, frowning and tilting her head.

"What?"  Yami was confused.  She had just said she'd marry him, so why wouldn't she let him kiss her?

"I hear something…  Ah, Bakura must have woken up!  He should be here…"  She glanced at her wrist (though she wore no watch).  "In three, two, one…"

There was a sudden violent beating on the front door.  All within could hear Bakura's yelling with quite foul language at "that **bleep** pharaoh" and his "damnfool cousin."

"I'm almost afraid to open the door," Yami mused to Kikai.  "I think he really would kill me…"  He sweatdropped.

"I'll get it," she smiled.  "Even in an evil rage he wouldn't hurt me, just yell at me a bit.  You… better prepare yourself for an attack, I think, koibito."

Yami nodded and she walked towards the door…

"Catch, boy, catch!" Malik yelled and threw the stick.  The evil yami dog known as Inu chased happily after the stick.  He brought it back and laid it at Malik's feet.

"Good dog," Malik cooed, and bent down to rub the dog's belly.

Okay, now that you're totally wondering when _that_ happened, I'll explain…  After a fruitless discussion about Malik lending his Rod to the dog, they had decided on a partnership in evil.  When Malik did finally end up killing Yami and ruling the world, Inu would be in charge of all the dogs of Earth.

This arrangement pleased both of them, and Malik was finding that having a pet was actually a pretty nice thing…  It helped him to relax…  Maybe he should get Bakura an animal.  A fluffy white kitten—the color of Bakura's hair.  Malik snickered at the thought, knowing that the cat would end up drowned in the lake, but picturing the look of Bakura's face as he received the gift.

Human sl—er, Malik, Inu began, What do you want to do tomorrow night?

Malik grinned.  "The same thing we do every night, Pink—um, Inu…  Try to take over the world!"

Yugi and Pika Pika were both blushing furiously.  After a moment he said, "That's a, um… a promise ring.  And my promise is… if you want to, when we're eighteen, I'll marry you, Pika Pika."

He looked up at her, almost afraid of her reaction, but she pulled him to her and embraced him in a manner reminiscent of Kikai.  "I can't wait," she whispered in his ear.  "I can't wait."

Yugi almost melted for happiness, and so did she.

"Mmmph!  Rrmmph!"  Bakura insisted around his gag.  His earth-colored eyes glared stonily at Yami.

Kikai sighed.  "Onii-chan, if you would only stop with the death threats, we would untie you…"  Fearing for Yami's life, together they had managed to hold Bakura down and tie him to a kitchen chair using various belts and chains from their rather gothic outfits.  Bakura, as one might guess, was not happy about it.  He shook his head vehemently and struggled against his bonds.

Kikai moved back from his struggling form to her place at Yami's side.  He put his arm around her waist and she held his other hand, a position they slipped into almost automatically.  She leaned up and kissed him slowly, enjoying herself, while Bakura stewed in his bindings.

"Bakura, I'm going to marry Yami.  So you'll just have to get used to it.  Heck, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," she said with a joking grin.  Bakura protested in such a way that one was glad for the gag.

"I love him," she continued.  "So tough luck."

Yami murmured, "I love you too," and kissed her again, happier than he'd ever been in his long, long life.

Isis was watching from the window.  She simmered in a rage mimicking Bakura to see Yami and Kikai together and the ring on the girl's hand.  She said some unladylike Egyptian expletives and wondered what to do next.  Obviously this plan had flopped…

"Isis!" Joun called out, and she sweatdropped to see him approaching her.  He ran to her side and then paused a moment, panting.  "Isis, I just want to—"

"Declare your undying love, no doubt," she said dryly, knowing it to be the truth.  If only he hadn't stolen Yami's ice cream, greedy brat, then none of this would have happened…

"Actually…" he began, and then burped loudly.  Disgusting!  "Actually, I just wanted to tell you I don't love you anymore.  Sorry 'bout that."

He walked away and Isis stamped her foot angrily.  Couldn't she get anything right?!  Her potion must have worn off.  Sadly she narrated aloud, "And so Isis's brilliant plan to entrap Yami into loving her again has failed.  Not to any fault of her own, of course.  And her love spell wore off her irritating blond stalker…  Actually, he was kind of cute," she mused.  "_C'est__ la vie_*, I guess.  And so ends my tale…"

((*_C'est__ la vie_ is French for _that's life_.))

Shadi was weeping openly from his spot in a nearby tree.  "So beautiful," he sighed.  "Yami engaged to Kikai, Yugi promised to Pika Pika, all villains foiled, and that's that!"

Police lights illuminated his spot.  "Sir, we're going to have to arrest you.  This is the second call we've had of your disturbing the peace.  Come down the tree, and keep your hands in the air…  Er, well, keep them where we can see them."

Shadi began to vacate his spot, sad now that the story was over.  He didn't mind going to jail—what prison can hold a guy who can go through the floor?—but he wished the story would go on…  Oh well.

He let the policemen handcuff him and didn't listen as they read his Miranda rights, still musing over the wonderful sequel to "The Yami Convention."

"Mmm!" Bakura said loudly, wishing his insolent cousin would take his gag off.  She had a _lecture_ coming to her, definitely…

Suddenly her eyes sparkled.  When she and Yami were done with their kiss she struck a pose.

"I have an idea!" she declared.

"What is it, koibito?" Yami asked fondly.

"I know how to make Bakura happy again…  Let's get him a girlfriend!"

Yami nodded slowly.  "Sounds good to me…"

Oh dear Ra, why me? Bakura thought, and he was just lucky that we ended the story here.

END


End file.
